Esmerald
by jellybean1017
Summary: She was once Esmerald, now evil. There was once light in a young girl's eyes, now pitch black filled with the heart broken guilt of her sister, Maleficent being taken away.
1. The baby is born

**Esmerald**

She was once Esmerald. Now she's only known for Evil. There was once a light in a young girl eyes, now it's as dark as the night sky.

_"Maleficent" Esmerald scoffs. _

_"That's a silly name, why would they name a baby Maleficent!" _

_Esmerald looks up from the crystal clear pond and into the tree's. She wanted to disappear from the echos of the baby girl, the baby fairy to be exact but the could still hear the crying of the fairy who now makes her a sister. Can you believe that, she is going to be a older sister. That means she gets to boss Maleficent around, she gets to be in control now! Hahaha. _

_Esmerald stands up and brushes of her light green dress that reaches her knees. She jumps into the air and flies to her beloved parents. Maleficent cries get stronger and stronger. _

_Esmerald hears her parents bickering. _

_"What do we feed her" Esmerald dad asks. _

_"I don't know! Esmerald didn't cry like this, I barely had to feed her" Esmerald mom replies. _

_Esmerald laughs. That explains why she's so skinny. Esmerald stops by the trees and picks up a flower filled with milk. Esmerald flies towards the sounds. Her parents look up at her._

_"Where were you" Esmerald mom asks concerned. _

_"I was just by the water saying hi to the water dragons" Esmerald replies smoothly. _

_"I brought a gift for Maleficent" Esmerald says handing her mom the milk flower. _

_Her dad looks over at her and smiles. _

_"Your wings are so big, you've grown up so much. Thank you my dear Esmerald" Her dad says tearing up a bit. _

_She laughs, the tinkling sound of bells drifting in the air. _

_"Thank you daddy" Esmerald replies. The mom feeds the flower milk to Maleficent and the small baby fairy with already wings stops crying. Maleficent hand lifts up and she says _

_"Esmerald."_

_Esmerald looks up in surprise. _

_"She's speaking" Her mom says in amazement!_

_Esmerald moves closer to Maleficent. _

_"Hello small Maleficent. It is true, my name is Esmerald meaning the glowing gemstone Emerald. You are Maleficent, my dear little sister. We shall love each other well and never fight. If we do fight, it shall be forgiven right away. We will have the greatest bond in the entire kingdom Maleficent" Esmerald proudly boasts. _

_Esmerald parents smile fondly at the two fairies. As the two sisters sit by each other, in another land, evil stirs up. _

_"Master, she has been born. I thought you said Esmerald would be the only one. How shall we deal with the girls" A wimpy voice asks. _

_"We shall set a curse, one to make Esmerald and Maleficent hate each other. We will have our reward" Another voice booms. _


	2. The calm before the storm

"_Esmerald, Esmerald" Maleficent's voice calls out. _

_Esmerald turns around and see's 6 year old Maleficent about to jump off a very high tree. She would be nervous if it was any other 6 year old but Maleficent is different. Her wings are huge, almost as big as Esmerald wings. _

"_Maleficent" Esmerald calls out._

"_I'm coming" Maleficent responds. She jumps off and her wings inhale the air, lifting her up. Esmerald rises up to Maleficent. _

"_Hello sister" She says._

_Maleficent smiles._

"_Hi sis."_

_The two sisters rise up to the clouds and race down to the ground. Of course Esmerald wins but not by much. _

"_Congrats" Maleficent majestic voice says._

"_I will beat you soon" She continues._

_Esmerald smiles and walks towards the crystal clear pond. She dips her bare feet into the lukewarm water and sighs. _

"_It's such a lovely day, isn't it" Esmerald asks. Maleficent joins her and sticks her small feet into the pond. _

"_I have to agree" Maleficent says while lifting her head up to the clear sky and closing her eyes. Esmerald studies her sister. Even at 6 years of age, Maleficent looks so grown up. Her dark brown hair is long and wavy and her wings feathered in gorgeous blackish gray. Maleficent has dark tiny horns sticking out her head. Esmerald was always jealous of Maleficent and her beauty. While Maleficent looks mysterious in a good way, Esmerald looks like a girl you rather stay away from. Her almost black hair is curly but her eyes are a piercing green. Her horns are black and stand out against her polish 's been told she looks scary by many fairies. Maleficent opens her blue & green & orange eyes and stares directly at Esmerald. _

"_What is stressing you sis" She asks._

_Esmerald blushes._

"_Oh nothing. We better head inside, looks like a storm is coming" Esmerald responds pointing at the changing sky. Maleficent stares at her a little longer and then they head into their small tree house. The smell of pine and oak fills the air. Maleficent hops onto her tree leave bed and shuts her eyes._

"_I am going to rest till dinner" She states. Esmerald comes over and kisses her sister on the head. _

"_Rest well Maleficent" Esmerald says. Their mother comes out of the kitchen._

"_Hello darling" She says softly. Esmerald waltz by her mother stopping to give her a kiss. _

"_Hello mother. I am going to go out to collect some flowers for Maleficent. I will be back before the storm" Esmerald says and flies out the door. _

_Behind her, their mother says _

"_Be careful my dear. Be careful Esmerald" in a whisper. _

_Esmerald freely flies outside ignoring the light rain drops. She wasn't really going to get flowers, well she may have time to pick them up on the way back from meeting Adrian . She shudders just thinking of Adrian. Oh prince Adrian. The young 15 year old prince with gorgeous blue eyes and brown hair AND has an interest in her. Esmerald smile giddly remembering their last meeting. He brought her human food, a cookie. He said he made it himself. It was delicious. _

_Esmerald licks her lips remembering the warm gooey chocolate chips. She flies faster to the small valley surrounded by weeping trees. Adrian waits by a bay horse, dressed in a royal blue coat and white britches. _

"_Esmerald" He calls out, a smile lighting his face. _

"_Adrian" Esmerald respond placing her feet on the ground. He lets go of his horse and picks Esmerald up swinging her in his arms. _

"_I have been waiting to see you all day" He says pulling Esmerald away just so he can see her eyes. _

"_Same to you" Esmerald respond smiling. Thunder cackles in the distance. _

_She pulls away. _

"_I'm saddened to say that are meeting may be cut short due to the storm" Esmerald says putting on a pout. Adrian lightly traced her lips forming them into a smile. _

"_I know my dear" Adrian says. Esmerald shyly tucks her dark hair behind her ear. Adrian looks at her, opens his mouth and then closes it. _

"_When will we see each other again" He asks. _

"_We can meet tomorrow" Esmerald responds. Adrian nods. _

"_Till then my dear. I will bring you a gift tomorrow" He says mounting his steed. Esmerald steps closer grabbing his hand. _

"_Till then" She let's go and flies off. _

_Adrian gallops away shaking his hand. He doesn't need to worry, it's just a rumor. A silly rumor about the king. The king wouldn't cause Esmerald to hate Maleficent Adrian convinces himself. _

_Esmerald stops to grab lilies on the way to the house. She hopes Adrian will get home safely and dry. Quickly she enters the house as it starts to down pour.  
>Her mother sits at Maleficent's bedside knitting. <em>

"_Hello dear, you can put the lovely lilies in the vase over by the fire. I am glad you stayed dry." _

_Esmerald nods and obeys the order. Maleficent's snores fill the silence in the room._

"_Has she awakened yet" Esmerald asks._

"_Nope. She has slept peacefully. You wore her out" Esmerald mother replies with a smile._

_Esmerald returns the smile and asks_

"_When will father be home?"_

"_Very soon I believe. Work has been slow today" Mother says standing up._

_Esmerald walks out of the room and up towards the small attic known as her room. When Esmerald reached 14, a year ago, mother let her move up in the attic since it wasn't being used. Rain patters against the solid leaves. _

_Esmerald climbs onto her soft cotton bed and looks through the peephole._

_The moore is quiet yet beautiful. Raindrops flick at the tall dark green leaves boasting about their nature. The dirt is mixed with stones and red clay and the sound of full water gracefully drifting down from the waterfall fills Esmerald eyes. She loves the Moore. She loves the stone hedges, the all year round blossoming flowers, the trees meant for endless hours of climbing and most of all the people. They are family to her. Always have been and always will be. _

_Esmerald stands up and changes into a soft silky forest green nightgown that reaches her ankles. She pulls her long hair into a braid and sits back down on her bed preparing for bed. Esmerald opens her hand and light magic fills the lamp. She sighs and leans back. Esmerald loves having magic, she doesn't use it often but it's a wonderful gift to have. She closes her eyes and drifts into a peaceful sleep. One of the last peaceful sleep she will have in a long time._


	3. Birthday Disaster

**_Ahhh! I want to thank you guys for favoriting this story!It means so so much. Please tell me what you think(plz review) and tell me what I could I fix!_**

_Chapter 3- Birthday Disaster_

_ Esmerald wakes up to birds chirping and Maleficent screaming. She jumps out of her bed and flies downstairs. _

"_No" Maleficent shouts in her sleep._

"_Maleficent. Maleficent! It's just a bad dream. Your okay, I'm okay" Esmerald says rubbing her sister's back. It's Maleficent 8 birthday and she's having a bad dream. She crawls closer to her little sister. Ever since their dad "left", Maleficent hasn't had any sleep, she's been restless. Maleficent opens her eyes staring at the ceiling. _

"_I'm sorry I woke you up" She says, lips trembling. Esmerald pulls her little sister into her lap. _

"_You didn't wake me, I was already awake, preparing for your birthday" She tells Maleficent, stroking her hair. _

"_Where is mom?"_

_Esmerald puts Maleficent back onto her bed. _

"_It's a surprise" She responds lying. Their mom is sick, she's been sick and now she's probably sleeping. Maleficent jumps up._

"_A surprise! Ooooh! Can you tell me?"  
>Esmerald laughs kindly. <em>

"_Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" _

_Maleficent starts chasing Esmerald outside. The girls step into the cool air giggling. _

"_I can't believe your turning 8" Esmerald exclaims. _

_Maleficent nods and spins around with her arms spread out. _

"_I know!"_

_Esmerald holds out her hand producing a green ball of magic, she blows on it and it flies up into the air creating a sign reading Happy 8th Birthday Maleficent! Maleficent giggles and gives Esmerald a hug. _

"_That is amazing" She squeaks out. _

"_Soon you will be able to do that to" Esmerald says wrapping her arms around Maleficent's frail body. _

"_I will? Yes I will! I can't wait! You can teach me all your little tricks" Maleficent states getting louder each word. The house door opens and the sisters hear a cough. Their mother stands in the doorway wearing a thin nightgown. _

"_Happy Birthday Maleficent" She chokes out. _

"_Mommy! Your up. Here let's go inside,it's starting to get a little chilly" Maleficent says, a smile lighting up her face. Esmerald has always admired Maleficent's ability to form a mist over their mother, ignoring her sickness. The small family goes inside. The smell of coffee cake fills the air._

"_You didn't" Maleficent screeches. She runs over to the coffee cake excited. Esmerald laughs knowing her mother JUST made it with magic._

"_I did" Their mother exclaims happily, glad to be able to do something to make her daughter happy. Maleficent giddly jumps up and down while mother cuts the coffee cake. She hands the slices out and we goble in. The freshness of cake melts in my mouth. Magic sure is good! Maleficent has already finished her second piece and is already going for the third when their is a loud knock on the wood door._

"_Who could be here at this hour" Esmerald asks getting up to answer it. She opens it and gasps. Standing in the door is Prince Adrian with urgency written all over his face. _

"_I'm sorry Esmerald to disturb you. I didn't want them to find out about us this way but I need to talk to you. Now" Adrian says. Esmerald nods slowly and lets him in. _

"_Who is this" Mother asks standing abruptly. _

"_Mother sit down" Maleficent gently demands. Their mother sits down and looks patiently at the Prince and Esmerald. _

"_Hello. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Prince Adrian from the Human Kingdom. I am sorry we have to meet under these circumstances but I have urgent news for you and your family. Especially your daughters."_

"_Are you Esmerald's Boyfriend" Maleficent exclaims. _

"_Maleficent" Esmerald replies blushing. Prince Adrian looks adoring at Esmerald._

"_Yes. I guess you could call me that" He responds._

_Esmerald blushes even darker. _

"_Your cute! Good job Esmerald" Maleficent squeaks. _

"_Why didn't you tell me" Their mother says, her voice cracking. _

"_Oh mother, I'm so sorry! I thought you would disapprove and when father left, I just didn't want you to have anything else on your shoulders" Esmerald responds scurrying to comfort her mother. _

_Prince Adrian clears his throat clearly uncomfortable. _

"_What is your urgent news" Their mother asks, her voice now strong. _

_Prince Adrian looks at his feet. Esmerald grabs his arm encouraging. He looks at her, his eyes misting up. _

"_The king" He chokes out. _

"_The king?"_

"_Yes, the king. He is planning to set a curse on you and Maleficent. One to make you guys hate each other to the point where you will kill other. He says if you come meet him and agree to his terms, he will lift the soon to be curse. I'm so sorry Esmerald. I wanted to come warn you before the guards come." Adrian says wrapping his arms around the shaking Esmerald. _

"_What" Maleficent yells._

_Esmerald unravels from Adrian and picks up Maleficent hugging her understanding that this may be there last hug. _

" _My birthday gift for you is under the dresser in my room. I hope you like it. I'm sorry about ruining your birthday. I love you so so so much. Stay safe and stay wonderful beautiful Maleficent" Esmerald says and turns to her mom. _

"_Take care of her. Be strong and don't leave her alone. I love you. Thank you for being there for me." Esmerald then turns to Adrian._

"_Let me change into better clothing." _

"_You may want to pack a bag" Adrian says sadly. Maleficent starts crying. _

"_No. NO! Don't leave me. You can't. It's MY birthday. My birthday" She says sobbing. _

_Esmerald kneels down in front of Maleficent. _

"_I know. I am glad I got to spend the morning with you. I am dearly sorry but I must go to protect you Maleficent. You are beautiful and full of kindness that the world needs. Be strong and be a leader. I leave you with my blessing. I hope you cherish what you have and never hurt a soul. I love you" Esmerald says and hugs her sister one more time._

_Quickly she runs upstairs to pack a bag ,and to grab Maleficent's gift, a necklace filled with all of Maleficent's favorite stones from the moore and How to Use Magic book written by herself. Esmerald knew Maleficent would love it. Only if she could stay to watch her pack it. She runs downstairs and gives her loving family one last hug. Maleficent clings on and their mother has to pull her back. _

"_I love you. Please come back" Maleficent whispers, tears streaming down her face. _

_Esmerald heads outside mounting with Adrian on his steed. With one last glance behind her, they set off on a journey to the kingdom she has always feared. _

_Maleficent stands in the doorway of the tree house. She wasn't going to let her sister be ripped away from her grasp so easily. Maleficent opens her hands revealing smoke in her hand. She shoots it forward angrily and screams. Maleficent doesn't look so innocent now. Her horns stand out more, her dress ripped from the wind gathering around her, and Maleficent's eyes now a cold empty stare. _


	4. At the castle

_Adrian's steed is very fast. They reach the kingdom in no trot towards the couple is quiet, only the sound of birds chirping fill the air. _

"_Why is this happening" Esmerald asks breaking the silence._

"_I'm not sure Esmerald. I've only heard the rumors on the curse and I saw the guards preparing" Adrian responds._

"_Thank you for coming to get me. I rather you take me than the guards. They would upset Mother and Maleficent much more. I'm sorry if this is hard on you" Esmerald wraps her arms tighter around Adrian's waste._

"_I'm sorry. Actually I'm not sorry. I love you! I don't regret loving you. We may be too young to know what love is but what we have is something here Esmerald and I cherish it."_

_They arrive at the castle and Adrian halts his steed. The gentleman in him helps Esmerald down. Esmerald looks strong in her dark green gown. She's not a little girl anymore. She was given this dress when she was the upcoming age of 17 and has never worn it till now. Her dark hair is pulled back proudly showing her defined face. _

"_I am ready" She says strongly. _

"_I pray you are" Adrian says tying his horse to the post and loosening the girth. _

_Esmerald nods and they walk in together. _

"_I shall not leave you" Adrian says grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers together. A group of guards enter the room and see them. _

"_Adrian" One asks. _

"_We are here to see the king" Adrian announces. _

"_We?"_

_Adrian nods and Esmerald stares into the guards eyes. The guard quickly looks away._

"_Okay. Follow me" The guard utters softly. _

_They follow the group of guards into the throne room. A very large room occupied with two gold thrones with detailed wings on the arm rests. A large window lays behind the thrones covered in a gold chain link curtain. The King sits on the throne clothed in fur and a large emerald crown sits on his brown hair. _

"_King Henry" Adrian says kneeling. Esmerald follows his lead but courtesies. _

"_Why are you here" King Henry asks Adrian in a booming voice. _

"_I am infatuated with Esmerald sire. I shall not leave her side. What you have to say with her is what you will have to speak in front of me" Adrian says pulling Esmerald close. _

_The King studies the two. _

"_Okay but you will not be pleased."_

_Esmerald unravels herself from Adrian and stands strongly in front of the king, her shoulders squared. _

"_Why have you ripped me away from my family on my little sisters birthday" Esmerald voices loudly._

"_You will not talk to me that way. I will address you!" _

_Esmerald narrows her eyes. _

_King Henry shifts. _

" _My wife is due with a child. That child, Stefan will live in the kingdom. I will not have two dark magic fairies live in the same area as him. I want him safe, I want him to see a good world. You Esmerald will not be part of the good world. I will only allow one of you. I of course will not kill you. But I won't tolerate you living next door. I am going to send you to another kingdom. You can live in the human kingdom across the borders. Way across the borders. There is no other magic kingdom known to man so you will have to learn. Do I make myself clear?"  
>Esmerald gasps. <em>

"_Human kingdom" She shouts stepping forward. _

"_You are being selfish! He would never see us! We live in the Moore. NONE of you guys enter the Moore. I will not leave my home for this piety human" Esmerald screams getting closer the king. _

"_Esmerald" Adrian says grabbing her shoulders. _

"_NO!" _

_Adrian grabs her hand and pulls it to her face. There is dark magic streaming out of it. Esmerald steps back from the king. _

"_I will not go" She discloses. _

"_I am not giving you a choice. Leave or Die" King Henry says angrily. _

"_It's just a child! We live in the moore. My sister and I have never harmed a human being and will never" Esmerald remarks. _

"_I can vouch for that" Adrian adds. _

_King Henry glares at them. _

"_I don't care. Dark magic is dark magic. While you still host the demon, I will not let YOU live in my kingdom. Your sister is young, she can learn. If you want to protect her, leave her then."_

_Esmerald gulps. Maleficent. The magic book. She has to do what is best. _

"_This is not fair" Esmerald whispers. Adrian widens his eyes realizing that this is actually going to happen._

"_Sire aren't you being harsh. Stefan will never enter the Moore. We could set up a fence" Adrian pleads. _

"_No! I must protect the entire kingdom, not just Stefan. It is final. She will leave and she will leave soon!"_

_Esmerald looks up, tears streaming down her face. She must do this for Maleficent. She will come back. She will return to take Maleficent and her Mother away from this horrid kingdom. _

_Adrian knows that there is no way around this. He walks over to Esmerald and hugs her. He turns his head towards the king. _

"_Can we have a minute?"_

"_Only a minute." _

_King Henry climbs off his throne and walks towards the exit. _

"_Adrian" Esmerald says crying into his coat. _

"_Hush my dear. Don't cry. I don't know how to build a raft to save you from drowning" Adrian says smiling at their inside joke. _

"_I guess you'll just have to learn" Esmerald says pulling herself just so she can see his eyes. _

"_I can go with you" Adrian announces. _

"_No! You need to protect my family Adrian. I don't want you or them to get hurt" Esmerald exclaims. _

"_I promise I will protect them. I will keep my heart for you Esmerald. I will miss you so much" Adrian has tears streaming down his face. _

"_Be happy. If finding someone else makes you happy, you deserve another person. Don't wait for me Adrian."_

_Adrian leans into her and lightly kisses her. Their first kiss and their last kiss. _

"_Good-bye" Esmerald whispers. She turns away and runs out of the room. _

"_Good-bye" She says again. She let's guards gather around her and she let's herself be put into a carriage and she let's herself be shipped away from her home. _

"_Good-bye" Esmerald says one last time and closes her eyes drifting away._


	5. A life to give- Maleficent's POV

_The cries of her mother jolt Maleficent awake. She quickly jumps out of the small bed and rushes to her mother. _

"_Mom" She asks scared. Her mother,so skinny and frail cries out again. _

_Maleficent looks around, searching for something, anything to help her mother. _

"_The book" She exclaims and rushes to her bedside to grab Esmerald's gift. Maleficent quickly turns the page to the medicine section and starts reading. _

_Wow Maleficent! Can you believe it, you've already gotten to the medicine section! This one is super important. Especially if mom is having her attacks. First you need to find the herb holy basil. You'll smoosh that up in a cup and then fill it halfway with the special yellow potion I taught you earlier on. Make sure mother drinks all of it! If she doesn't, it's not helpful. You must do this quick, her attacks worsen. If her attack does worsen, find worts, that will help her sleep and help her calm down to the point you can apply the earlier potion. _

_Maleficent jumps up and runs outside looking in the dying garden. Ever since Esmerald left, Maleficent has tried keeping up with the crazy garden but it's hard. Maleficent looks for both of the herbs Esmerald mentioned. This is the 5th attack her mother has had this week. She quickly spots the yellow flowers and purple skinny small flowers. Maleficent rushes inside and smashes the plants in the cup. Remembering she has some of the yellow potion by mother's bed, she grabs it and applies it to the cup. _

"_It's okay mother. You will get better. This will make you feel much more better" The 9 year old Maleficent whispers pulling her mother's clammy hair back from her face._

"_Thank you darling. But my time has come" Her mother croaks coughing. _

"_No!" Maleficent quickly helps her mother drink the potion. _

"_I am sorry I wasn't there to help you grow up. I am sorry I have to leave my lovely Maleficent. I love you so much."_

_Maleficent chokes back her tears._

"_No! No Mother, you will not leave me" Maleficent grabs her mother's hand and massages it. _

"_Bye Maleficent" Her mother whispers. _

_Maleficent starts crying. _

"_I love you too mom" Maleficent stands up and closes her mother's eyes. The room is quiet. No heavy breathing fills the air. No cough contaminates Maleficent. Maleficent picks up her limp mother and even though she is 9, she carries her mother outside and buries her. _

"_Good-bye Mother. Rest in Peace." _

_Maleficent looks at the darkening sky trying to control her growing powers. She breathes in and then out. Nothing happens. Maleficent starts to break down, rain coming fast. _

"_Why" Maleficent asks. _

"_Why?"_


	6. A few years later

**__I just realized that I kind of made this chapter like Twilight! Super sorry... I'll make it the twilight boy vs boy= win the girl over- end very soon and make it more action packed! Please be patient and I would love feedback! __**

_Esmerald awakens to the sound of children running. She slowly climbs out of bed and enjoys the sunlight. She walks to the window and opens it. Wind rushes in, chilling her a little. _

"_Darling, how can you be so cold? The sun is shining, the wind is calm" A voice booms. _

"_Oh William. I am just woke up. My body is still getting used to the emptiness of the blankets" Esmerald smiles turning around to face her husband William. _

"_Let me help with that" William says wrapping his arms around her. Esmerald laughs and the sound of footsteps approaching makes them look up. A small brown haired boy smiles at them. _

"_Mommy, Daddy. The parade is about to start" He cries out in joy. _

_Esmerald kneels down to her son. _

"_Okay Edgar. Wake up Anne and I'll get dressed. Then we shall go see the parade!"  
>Edgar rushes away happily to go wake up his older sister Anne. <em>

_Esmerald turns to William glowing. _

"_I need to go dressed. You are a distraction" Esmerald playfully says. _

_William gasps but leaves her. As soon as the door shuts, Esmerald falls onto her bed touching her pounding head. Ever since she "left" her family, her headache has not ceased. Get's stronger each day reminding her of the sacrifices she has taken. Esmerald reaches to her back and shivers. The king took her wings. Chopped them right off. She forces herself to get up and changes into a light green gown with lace decaling. She pulls her dark hair into a bun and ties it with a light green ribbon. Esmerald reminds herself that she's happy that she is alive. She is happy that she found true love who married her and now they bear a family. Esmerald opens up the door and heads downstairs to the large living room. William is wrestling with little Edgar. Edgar is 6 but has a large personality. He is wearing brown britches and a green shirt that match his eyes. _

"_Do I have to go" Complains Anne coming downstairs. _

"_Yes, it will be fun" William exclaims. Anne is 8 and a drama queen. She has managed to dress herself in a pink gown._

"_Mommy, can you braid my hair" Anne asks revealing a matching pink ribbon. _

"_Of course. Come here." _

_Anne sits herself in front of Esmerald and Esmerald begins braiding her long caramel locks into a fancy french braid. She ties it off quickly with the ribbon. _

"_Let's go" Edgar shouts pulling them to the door. Anne rolls her eyes but follows her little brother to the center of town. Esmerald and William follow closely behind chatting quietly. The family park themselves on the outskirts of the shops and prepare for the parade. The parade is for the prince who is becoming the king today. His father has decided to retire, first time in history that has ever happened. Loud trumpets declare their arrival and every shushes. A white carriage drawn by white horses start the parade off. Following that are acrobatics twisting and turning. _

"_Mommy I want to do that" Anne points to a small girl vaulting off a horse. _

"_That takes many years to learn" Esmerald responds pulling Anne close. _

_Maleficent would love this. She would love all the bright colors and all lovely music thinks Esmerald. Oh how she misses Maleficent so so much. _

"_Are you okay dear" William asks bringing her back to reality. _

"_Oh yes" Esmerald turns back to the parade watching as every jumps and sings to the loud music. _

"_Rein Forever King Adrian! Rein Forever King Adrian" Chants the crowd. Esmerald looks up surprised. Adrian? It couldn't be? He was in the other human kingdom! Esmerald breaks away from her family and rushes closer to the white carriage. A young dark haired "king" looks out the window of the carriage and see's Esmerald. His blue eyes light up with recognition and Adrian mouths Esmerald. Esmerald gasps. She can't believe it! Adrian is here. Esmerald is about to open the smooth door but guards come rushing at her. _

"_Esmerald" William shouts from behind her._

_Esmerald holds up her hands to signal she wasn't going to try anything. The guards pull her away from the carriage. Esmerald blinks slowly, everything is blurry. _

"_Help" She croaks before she falls to the ground. Footsteps run towards her but Esmerald closes her eyes. Everything turns black. _

"_Esmerald" William cries running to his wife. Anne and Edgar follow worried. _

"_Mommy" Edgar cries. _

_William falls to his knees shaking Esmerald shoulders. The carriage door swings open and the king jolts out. _

_Anne turns with wide eyes and coughs. Her dad looks up and spots the king _

"_Bow" He informs his kids. They follow the order. The king pushes past them and cradles Esmerald. _

"_Esmerald" He says pushing back a strand of her hair. _

_William stands there shocked. _

"_Why are you touching my wife!"  
>Adrian looks up quickly. <em>

"_Your wife?"_


	7. Ignis in Vitam

_Chapter 7 -Esmerald P.O.V- Ignis in Vitam _

_**Flames dance on my skin. The warmth like a relaxing bath. I hear an echo of my name. **_

"_**Esmerald" "Esmerald" "Esmerald"**_

_**Over and over my name is repeated. Till it all drowns out and I'm floating on fire. **_

_My eyes flutter open and I see a large person looming over me. I don't have the strenght to call out for help. I open my mouth but the dryness blocks me. A wet rag appears in the hand and is set gently on my forehead. I close my eyes again and drift off._

_**This time I am at the Moore. Where I grew up with beloved Maleficent. Oh Maleficent. How I miss her so so much. But something is wrong. The sky is dark and a storm is appearing. The cottage is hidden in some kind of haze and I can sense dark magic. I see a teenage girl, without her wings standing in the cottage, a blissful look on her face. I then see the smile disappear and she crushes the frame she was holding. She turns around and I gasp. It's Maleficent. Where are her wings? She walks right through me and grabs a book, the book I gave her. **_

"_**She's never coming back. This is useless. You have beaten everything she has thrown at you" Maleficent hisses to herself. I stand there shocked as she holds out her hand and starts speaking a spell.**_

"_**Non erit ibi ignis in vitam. Non erit ibi ignis in erit ibi ignis in vitam" She repeats getting louder each time. **_

_**I watch as the book slowly burns away, the life I gave it to teach Maleficent. Like the spell says, there shall not be any more fire in life. Is she giving up? Where is mother? I look around and see no sign of mother. I walk out of the cottage and see a patch of dirt in the back, a tombstone sits on it. I don't even have to look at it. I kneel down and start crying. This must be a nightmare. It must. Then the rain starts. Comes down fast, pelting me. I don't feel anything, I am numb. This is my fault. I should've never left. I should've fought. Maleficent wouldn't be resorting to the dark magic that killed our father.**_

_The sound of shouting pushes me out of the darkness. I sit up and then fall back down, my head dizzy. My vision is blurry but I can see two outlines, looking at me. _

"_Esmerald?"_

"_Honey" Another voice asks. _

_I blink to clear my head and look around. I'm in a large canopy bed covered in a deep velvet color. A large window sits on a wall, covered in a gorgeous velvet color with gold trimming. My heart starts speeding up and my breathing goes haywire. William rushes over. _

"_Darling are you okay?" _

_I push his arm away and get out of the bed._

"_I don't think that's the best idea" Adrian informs me. I ignore him rushing over to the window. I brush aside the curtain and open the window. Cool wind rushes in and sun shines in my eye. I smile and crawl in the window to sit on the ledge. The men stand behind me and I hear them whisper to each other. A hand sets gently on my shoulder. Only then do I realize I am wearing a silk nightgown that I have never seen in my life. _

"_Honey, What happened" William asks. I sigh and turn around. _

"_I have no clue. I need to go home to find out."_

"_Home. What will help you at our house?"_

"_William. I need to go to my old home" I say looking at Adrian. Adrian looks at the floor guiltily. _

"_I'm sorry. I tried but the king banned out of that kingdom. I couldn't go watch Maleficent. I am so sorry Esmerald" He pleads. _

_I nod and reach over and give William a kiss on his cheek. Then I fall. As I fall, my wings spread out wide, catching the wind and leveling me. My wings close in and I speed towards the Moore. I let my heart guide me and soon, I arrive at my childhood village. Like in my vision, the moore is dark and hazy. I arrive at the little cottage and fortunately it's in one piece. I land and walk briskly to the door. Swinging it open, I am face to face memories that I for so long shoved away. It's still the same. Only Maleficent's leaf bed is not there. I call out for her. No answer. I fly up to my old room. It's almost completely torn apart. My bed is ripped in half and feathers are thrown across the room. My little chest is open and all the items are out and burned. Sinking to the floor, I wrap my arms around my knees, rocking back in forth. The tears start falling,slow at first and then faster and faster. Slowly I drift off to sleep._

_I decided to write from Esmerald Point Of View which I never do. Usually it's in third person so tell me how I did! _


End file.
